1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pillows, and particularly, to a musical pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, pillows are shaped to accommodate users' head and neck. The shape of the pillow is changed according to the shape and size of users' head and neck to provide a comfortable feeling and allow users to rest peacefully. However, if a pillow can provide music to users, it will make users more comfortable and further improve the sleeping quality. Hence, adding a function of playing music in pillows is of great importance in pillow design.